The present invention is directed to a candy dispensing character that dispenses pieces of candy.
Various candy dispensing mechanisms have been marketed in the past to provide entertaining ways of dispensing pieces of candy. For example, one prior art candy dispensing mechanism which was marketed more than one year before the filing of this patent was an M&M.RTM. candy dispensing character. That dispensing character had a M&M.RTM. candy shaped body, a pair of boots which were attached to a bottom portion of the body, a pair of movable hands and arms that extended outwardly from body, and a cylindrical candy container filled with M&M.RTM. candies which mounted onto the body in an inverted position.
In use, after the candy container with the M&M.RTM. candies was mounted onto the body in its inverted position, the position of the left hand of the prior art candy dispensing character was manipulated to cause an M&M.RTM. candy to be dispensed from the candy container into the right hand of the candy dispensing character. In particular, in response to a user pivoting the left hand, the right hand of the candy dispensing character would be drawn into the body, an M&M.RTM. candy would be deposited into the right hand, and then the right hand would move outwardly with the M&M.RTM. candy disposed therein.